


You're Going To Be Alright Kid

by TwoKidsInATrenchCoat



Series: Patching Things Up [1]
Category: Babtqftim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), bendy and boris: the quest for the ink machine - Fandom
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dovil and Cuphead are mentioned but don’t make appearances, Fanny wants to be Mugman’s big sister, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mugman is a bean, Protective! Fanny, Takes place while Mugman is in the hospital after Cuphead accidentally shot him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKidsInATrenchCoat/pseuds/TwoKidsInATrenchCoat
Summary: To Nurse Fanny, Mugman was just another patient, or at least that’s how it started. But she quickly found out that the mug in question has a habit of endearing himself to those around him, and she finds it increasingly hard to keep her walls up.
Relationships: Francine “Fanny” Cottontail & Mugman
Series: Patching Things Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178351
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	You're Going To Be Alright Kid

Fanny Cottontail walked down the hospital corridor with a purpose, her heels clicking against the linoleum floor.

The fluorescent lights flickered overhead. That, combined with the blank, white walls and the doors that seemed to stretch on forever made the hallway look like the setting for a horror movie. She could just imagine one of the doors swinging open and a zombie with its guts hanging out of its torso would make her its next victim.

It’s an image that might have scared her when she was younger, but after so many years as a nurse, she was desensitized to seeing people with their chests pierced open.

Case in point, she stopped outside a door, and doublechecked her clipboard to make sure that this was indeed Mugman’s room.

He’d been an especially annoying case in the operating room. She couldn’t begin to imagine what he’d done to get injured like that. All she knew was that it meant she was going to have to spend extra time changing his bandages.

She knocked on the door in an effort to be polite. There was no answer. Assuming that her patient was asleep, Fanny pushed open the door and was surprised to find him awake, staring at the ceiling.

She approached his bedside, feeling slightly annoyed, “Hello? Mr. Mugman? Are you awake?”

The mug in question snapped out of it, “Oh, yes, sorry! I was just lost in thought.”

Fanny rolled her eyes, “It’s fine, I’m just here to change your bandages.”

“Oh, thank you!”

Fanny worked in silence, only speaking to ask Mugman to lift his arms. She had hoped that it would stay that way, but just her luck, Mugman began to talk. 

“Ummm, do you know if my brother has come by to see me? Maybe he dropped by while I was asleep?” he asked.

“I don’t know, Kid. I’m not incharge of keeping track of visitors.” Fanny replied curtly.

“I probably just slept through his visit and he didn’t want to wake me up,” Mugman seemed to say to himself. He gave a small laugh, “You know, my brother used to say that I could sleep through anything. There was this one time-”

Mugman continued to talk while the nurse only contributed one word answers. Fanny knew that changing all the bandages would take a while, so she assumed that he’d run out of stuff to talk about at some point and they could go back to silence.

That wasn’t the case, though. As she finished up he was still going, “-and that’s why my brother and I aren’t allowed back at the theatre.”

“You’re very talkative. Do you know that?” Fanny informed him.

Mugman had the decency to look sheepish when he realized just how long he’d been talking, “Hehe, I’ve just been a little bored being here by myself.”

“There are magazines on your bedside table.”

“Sorry, I guess I’ve never found  _ 101 Tips on How to Keep Your Fur Bright and Shiny _ to be very interesting,” he apologized.

“Picky, picky.”

“I’ve always been more into comics and stuff like that.  _ Superior Man _ is my favorite. It’s about-”

Fanny gave him a pointed look, “Sorry, Kid but I’ve got other people to take care of.”

“Right, right, sorry.”

Fanny had to admit that she felt a little bad as she left.

\--------------------------------------------

Fanny eventually went out to lunch that day. Dovil had another patient to take care of so she was on her own.

On her way back to the hospital, she passed by a bookstore and something caught her eye in the display case. Right next to  _ The Lost Letter of Princess Oriana _ , there was a copy of  _ Superior Man _ .

She stared at it, imagining how happy Mugman would be if she gave it to him. Fanny shook her head and chided herself, “No, no, no. What are you thinking? You are not getting him that comic book.”

\--------------------------------------------

“Thank you so much for the comic book!” Mugman beamed.

Fanny tried hard to hide her embarrassment, and even harder to fight off her smile at the sight of his grin. “Don’t mention it kid...Seriously, don’t mention it, or else all the other patients will start making demands.”

Mugman mimicked zipping his lip and Fanny couldn’t fight off her smile this time. She reached out to ruffle his...hair...head? She wasn’t sure.

Mugman leaned into the touch, so she was shocked to see tears forming in his eyes when she pulled her hand back. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” she asked, not meaning to sound as concerned as she did.

“Sorry,” Mugman apologized, futilely trying to wipe away his tears, “It’s just that, your ruffling reminded me of how I would do that to my brother’s hair. I haven’t seen him for days now.”

“H-he’s probably busy?” Fanny supplied, feeling out of her depth. She had never been good at comforting people.

“Too busy for me?” Mugman sniffled.

“I-I don’t know. I’m sorry, Kid. He’ll probably be back soon?”

Fanny was getting flustered and had no idea what to say to make him feel better, so she hastily made her way to the door. Maybe she could get Dovil to comfort him? Her friend had always been better at the mushy stuff.

Fanny was just about to put her hand on the knob when she heard behind her, “W-we never left each other's sides before this. N-now he’s suddenly gone. What if-? What if he’s left me forever?” Her heart cracked when she heard his crying intensify.

This woke up a protectiveness in Fanny that she hadn’t known she possessed.

She sighed, and before she could change her mind, turned around and approached the bed once more.

“Hey? Hey, look at me,” she gently cupped his chin and tilted his head up so he could meet her eyes. His face was a mess, tears running down his cheeks and nose dripping. Fanny clicked her tongue in disapproval and grabbed a box of tissues.

“I don’t know your brother that well, but I know for a fact he cares about you,” she informed him while cleaning up his face, “He was so worried when he brought you here. You can’t fake the look I saw in his eyes.”

She threw away the dirty tissues. “So, while I don’t know what’s taking him so long to get his butt back here, I do know that it’s not because he doesn’t care about you.”

She turned back to face him, “I promise, the very next time I see his face, I’ll bring him over to you, even if I have to drag him by his shirt.”

Mugman gave a shaky but genuine laugh at the visual. Fanny gently pushed him to lie back down and draped the blanket back over him. “Now get some rest.” Mugman blessedly complied. Fanny could see that his exhaustion was finally catching up to him.

Fanny smiled and walked out of the room with a feeling that she couldn’t quite describe in her chest. She was happy that she’d managed to comfort Mugman, but she’d be lying if she said that the boy hadn’t endeared himself to her. His injuries were healing nicely and he’d be ready to leave soon.

He’d leave and very likely get hurt again.

Fanny let out a sigh and shook her head. She knew that she couldn’t protect him from everything. All she could do was ensure that he made a full recovery and that she kept an eye out for his MIA brother. She already had a few choice words in mind for him when she saw him next.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Mugman left the comic book in the hospital for future patients once he got out.  
> 2\. I might do a second chapter where Fanny is chewing out Cuphead, IDK.


End file.
